The Keep:Procrastination butt-kickers!!
What We're About According to Legend... : Once upon a time, a group of Studious Students joined forces to battle the bodacious beast of Procrastination. Among them were marvelous mages, wonderful warriors, divine healers and swift-footed rogues. Their leader, the mighty mage''' NGS, led the party to many great victories on their noble quest to kick the bombastic butt of Procrastination. : Party Focus *Setting healthy, attainable goals *Self-care (physical/mental health) *Study support + Motivation The Campfire : Join the party around the campfire! This is where we coordinate our quests, get to know each other, etcetera. : https://discord.gg/7uscnvu Hall of Heroes (leaderboard) May all marvel at the heroes' glorious deeds, forever immortalized in this hall... Buttkicking Beast - Most damage done to boss Crazy collector - Most quest items collected (if you surpass someone on the leaderboard please let NGS or Mathmellow know so they can add you. They try to keep a look out, but are not omniscient (nor should they be!) and it makes their lives a lot easier if you let them know :) The Spellbook Library - Rogue = ● Tools of the Trade: If we're collecting items for a quest, please cast this spell to help us all spot items more easily. We will find more items and complete the quest sooner. If you like you can also cast it frequently on other occasions. If you do, you will help us earn more gold, potions and eggs! ● Stealth: Cast this spell if you have undone dailies. They wont hurt you as much and our healers won't have to use their Blessing as much! ● Pickpocket & Backstab: These are all cool skills that you can use for your own good whenever you want to! - Healer= ● Searing Brightness: If we're battling a boss, please cast this on your tasks to increase the damage you'll deal to the monster! ● Blessing: If you notice party members with low health; please cast this spell! They will regain some of their health. ● Protective Aura: If you plan to cast multiple Blessing cast this one a few times first! You will help us regain more health and also increase our Constitution. - Warrior = ● Brutal Smash: When we're battling a boss, cast this as much as you like. You will deal immense damage to the boss and help us beat him faster. If you deal enough damage, you might end up on the Buttkicking Beast list! ● Valorous Presence: Cast this when we're on a boss quest, it will maximize our Strength and help us conquer the beast! ● Intimidating Gaze & Defensive Stance: Cast Intimidating Gaze whenever you like, we will take less damage from our undone dailies. Cast Defensive Stance on yourself to dodge damage. }} Other Info Wiki Maintenance : This wiki is maintained by NGS and Mathmellow. If something seems out of date, or you are interested in contributing to the wiki, please message one of them on Discord in our Discord server (above, under 'campfire'.) Giving Back : if you want to help the party grow and flourish, please consider donating a single measly gem to NGS. The gems will be used solely on creating challenges and improving the party, which in turn will improve your experience as a party member. Gems will not be appropiated for personal use. I promise :) Category:Parties Category:The Armory